Field of Invention
This invention relates to radar systems and in particular to radar receiving systems for determining angular location with a high degree of accuracy.
Prior art radar systems generally have emphasized range accuracy and resolution of the radar target. The angular location of the radar target was generally determined using very inaccurate methods. There has long been a need for a device to display angular location of a radar target with a high degree of accuracy and resolution. One prior-art, angle-sensing system attempting to do this comprises a plurality of antennas coupled with signal-processing equipment to compare the signal amplitudes on adjacent channels. Another prior-art system uses phase-comparison techniques with a plurality of spatially disposed antennas. The reception times and phases at each of the plurality of antennas are measured and compared. The phase differences indicate the relative bearing of the target.